gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
GigaCom
GigaCom is a game system created by Gamecom (creator of Epic Saga) itself. Because of Gamecom's future partnership with Nintendo, some of Nintendo's games will be available on this system. The purpose of this system's idea is to have another option for Game Ideas makers for the system of their ideas. What makes the GigaCom unique is some of its games such as the spinoffs of Combat Park will be available as soon as the game has been developed into playability, so they can play small versions of the game to start with (usually with two playable characters, in Combat Park's sake), and can receive updates of the game via Wi-Fi as it's produced, until at last the final version is created. *'Type:' Home Console *'Creator:' GameCom ("Geemu Kom"in Japan) *'Series Available:' Epic Saga, Combat Park, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Zelda, Kirby, Metroid, Tetris, Orochi Breaker, Hollow, Space Warriors, etc. Appearance The GigaCom bears a nostalgic resemblance to the NES, but with flashier colors and the box is bent slightly at an angle. The resemblance is intentional because it's meant to appeal to the audience that's growing tired of the modern looks of today's consoles. ETG's vision of the GigaCom console The GigaCom looks similar to the Wii Family Edition and the Apple TV. It's small logo print is on the bottom right side of it's roof. Colors *Original Red *NES/SNES Gray *GameCube Purple *Game Boy Advance Blue *PlayStation Black *Wii White *Xbox 360 S Green *Nintendo 3DS Aqua Blue/Black Color Fusion (Exclusive to administrators) *Nintendo 3DS Cosmo Black/Black Color Fusion (Exclusive to administrators) *Nintendo 3DS Flare Red/Black Color Fusion (Exclusive to administrators) Controller *M and N shoulder buttons *A,B,C,and D main buttons on the right side *Start Button in the middle *K Stick (like a normal joy stick) *L Pad (like a circle pad, but can also be pressed down) *Z,Y,X,W Buttons below the main buttons *O Button on the back *Shaped similarly to the Gamecube controller *Therma Pak Feature (mentioned below) ETG's vision of the GigaCom Controller Ver. 1 It's shape is like a FightPad controller. *D-Pad buttons on the left *Select button on the left-middle *Start button on the right-middle *Home button on the middle *A, B, C, X, Y, Z buttons on the right *L and R shoulder buttons *Some certain motion control on the regular controller *Player position display on front *A sort-of plug for certain accessories or charging stations like the Control Stick. Features *Unlimited Save Data *Wi-Fi *Supports keyboard and mouse for internet app *Channel system that's a crossover between Xbox 360 and Wii *Supports download of online games *Comes packaged with mic and online capabilities *Comes with two controllers (in the special bundle, it also comes with the first Epic Saga) *Character customization similar to, yet very different from Miis and Avatars *Displays friend invites to a game when the system is turned on, regardless of what you're doing. *No parental controls. (HA!) Therma Pak Feature (NEW!) This innovative feature is built into the GigaCom controller. What it does is it turns hotter or colder depending on the gameplay. For example, in Tech Revolution, if you fire your gun for a while it will overheat, thus causing the controller to feel warmer. This feature is also available in Epic Saga, like when you use a fire-based move, the controller will heat up to the degree based on the move's intensity, as well as when you're in a hot location or are being attacked by fire. The same goes for cold, if an ice move is used, in a cold place, or being frozen by ice. ETG's vision of the GigaCom features *255 GB for storing lots of Save Datas, DLCs, and more! *Wi-Fi. **3G + Wi-Fi sold separately. *User interface similar to both the XrossMediaBar and Nintendo 3DS's, with some tweaks. *Comes with two controllers (ETG's maybe?). *Also comes with the Control Stick accessory. *Premium Edition comes with it's own ethernet plug! *GigaStream. *GigaStream VIP, a paid account upgrade for receiving automatically downloaded games, betas, exclusive content, and more. Similar to PlayStation Plus. *GigaStream Administers, for AccelGames/AccelFilms directives only. *Medal achievement system. **Along with the option to hide or remove certain Medals. Can also do this all-together. *A custom USB 4.0 port on the left side of the console (covered by removable, well, cover) for linking up to an Add-On that uses Lock-on technology based on Sonic & Knuckles (which is the L.-O.e-R). L.-O.e-R The Lock-On e-Reader (or in short technical terms: L.-O.e-R.) is a fusion of the Lock-on technology used in Sonic & Knuckles and an e-Reader system based on the Nintendo e-Reader for the Game Boy Advance. It's functionality is to "Lock-on" to inserted unique Game Cards while scanning unique e-Reader cards. The Lock-on function allows games to do a variety of things from game changing to real-life currency advantages! The e-Reader functionality is almost the same as the Lock-on one but also unlocks a variety of content, like hidden bonuses. Selvos Selvos are like Miis and Avatars and go very deep into the customization process (unless you don't want to, in which you do "Lite Custom." The options for Lite customization are as follows. *Eyes, Ears, Nose, Mouth, Complexion, Hair, Head *Body, Clothing *Gender, Friends (other Selvos), Name, Age, Birthday For the advanced customization, there's more *Accessories *Feet, Hands, Arms, Legs There is also unlockable costumes to be earned by having save files for games. (Add if you'd like) Epic Saga Costumes *Beecanoe Costume (Save file for one of the Epic Saga games) *Jared Costume (Save file for either the original Epic Saga or Those Who Fight) *Ouroburos Costume (Save file for either Treason and Redemption, Conquest of the Judgment Emporer, or Ouroburos VS Beecanoe) *Genius Guy Costume (Save file for one of the Epic Saga games) *Galactic Petey Costume (Save file for one of the Epic Saga games) *Dark Guy Costume(Save file for one of the Epic Saga games but the original) *Turbo Costume (Save file for Sonic Adventure 3 or one of the Epic Saga games but the original) *E.T.G. Costume (Save file for Ouroburos VS Beecanoe or Those Who Fight) *Sephira Costume (Save file for Those Who Fight) *Apocalypse Costume (!00% Save file for the original Epic Saga) *Penumbra Costume (100% Save file for Treason and Redemption) *Shiroan Costume (100% Save file for Conquest of the Judgment Emporer *Belphegor Costume (100% Save file for Conquest of the Judgment Emporer *Terios Costume (100% Save file for Ouroburos VS Beecanoe) *Judas Costume (100% Save file for Those Who Fight) *Nova Beecanoe Costume (Save file for all Epic Saga titles) *Final Ouroburos Costume (Save file for all Epic Saga titles) *Galaczilla Costume (Save file for all Epic Saga titles) *Psy-Guy Costume (Save file for all Epic Saga titles) *Roid Costume (Save file for two Epic Saga titles) *General Kurt Costume (Save file for three Epic Saga titles) *Replica Ouroburos Costume (100% Ouroburos Save File for Ouroburos VS Beecanoe) *Replica Beecanoe Costume (100% Beecanoe Save File for Ouroburos VS Beecanoe) Team Beecanoe Costumes *Fireboy Costume (Save file for Fireboy: The First Chapter) *Snickard Costume (Save file for Zagodah) *Morris Jade Costume (Save file for Til Death Do Thou Fight *The Necromancer Costume (100% Save file for Til Death Do Thou Fight) *Bryce Pepper Costume (Save file for Warmonger) *The Warmonger (100% Save file for Warmonger) *Aaron Mathis (Save file for Locomotion) *AOT-500 Costume (Save file for Tech Revolution) *Dr. Vile Costume (Save file for Tech Revolution) *Steel Doomsday Costume (100% Save file for Tech Revolution) *Blaziken Costume (Save file for Pokemon Worlds) *Jacob Costume (Save file for Combat Park) Misc./Other Costumes *SCAL (Cal) Costume (Save file for SW (Super Weapon)) *Heddo Costume (Save file for Heddo or Heddo 2) *Sonic Costume (Save file for Sonic Dasher) *Frogger Costume (Save file for Frogger Tales: Rise of Evil) Category:GigaCom Category:GameCom Category:Console Category:Consoles